The Dearly Departed
by Rhett-TheBratPrince
Summary: Remeber everything you know about vampires. Got it, now forget it all. For this is a story unlike any other. This is about a mortal, who has fallen in love with a vampire, but can true love conquer the evils of his Past?


THE DEARLY DEPARTED

It's raining, and three things are going through my mind. One: why do I always love being out in the rain, two: I wish I could forget those painful memories that haunt me, and Three: I just heard someone scream… The boy was standing on a rooftop and was completely drenched, but it seemed like he didn't care about being wet, but the look in his eyes was so sad. As he looked down upon the city he heard another scream and without any hesitation he walked off the rooftop and descended down upon the unsuspecting city,

"Come, come girly now don't be shy!" The man said to the girl, "we only want you to help us out a little" said the other, "yes" agreed another "now help us help you!" "No!" "Get away from me!" The girl cried! Right when they were about to strike, a boy came from the sky and stood between them and the girl. "I believe that she asked you to leave, now go, before I make you leave!" the boy said in a voice so calm that it was as if he's done this more than once, which scared the girl."Buzz off you lil'" – before the man could finish, the boy grabbed him and threw him to the ground," You're gonna regret that punk!" said the other, and without thinking the two remaining men rushed the boy. The boy side stepped the two men and grabbed one by the arm and twisted it, making it almost impossible to move," You should have listened to what I said." The boy said, than he threw the one he caught right next to the one he threw earlier. "I got you now!" the boy turned slightly and saw the man coming right at him. The boy flipped into the air, seeing the girl's face for the first time. It was hard to see in the rain but he saw long brown hair, upon a pale face with thin lips and hazel eyes. She looked so much like…but before the boy could finish his thought he remembered that he still had that man left to deal with, so he flipped behind him and smashed him into the ground. He turned and saw the girl just staring at him as if he scared her more than her assailants.

"I'm sorry if I frightened you" the boy said," are you alright?" the boy held his hand out to the girl. "Who are you?" the girl asked as she took his hand for help up. "Why should you know my name if I have not the slightest clue as to whom I am talking to?" replied the boy with a slight smile."Good point…but why should you know my name if I am not able to know the name of my rescuer?" the girl smiled back. The boy thought about this for a moment, but while he did, the girl passed out. Before she could hit the ground the boy caught her. "Are you alright?" the girl didn't respond. He put his hand to her chest to feel her heart beat."She's alright, just a little shaken from this." He put his face to her neck and whispered" I'm sorry, but this may hurt." and with that said, he opened his mouth and his canine teeth extended and he bit her, seeing her memories all her memories, that she remembers and that she's forgotten. With that he picked her up in his arms putting her head to his chest where his beating heart once laid, and walked down the alley they were once in, slowly into the darkness until he was nothing but a memory.

"Aaaaaaah!" the girl screamed waking from her once peaceful sleep. She looked around and saw her dresser, her closet, and her bed that she was laying in right now. She sat up and wondered for a second. How did I get home? And why does my neck hurt? She felt her neck with her fingers and found a tiny scratch there that would probably fade within a day or two. As to her other question…"OH!! I remember now!! That boy from the other night!! He must have brought me back home…But...How did he know where I lived? As the girl thought about this, her mother called her,"** Serenity**!! Time to get up, you're going to be late to school!" and with that said the girl reached over to her nightstand to get her clock and saw that it was 7:50. "Oh no I'm going to be late!! She automatically took off her old pajamas which the boy must have put on for her, and then she ran to her closet and pulled out a cute blue and white dress and ran to the shower. She got in and hurried, she shampooed her hair and washed her body, she got out; then blow dried her hair trying to make up for lost time. So afterwards she put on the dress got her backpack and rushed downstairs going straight through the door."Hey!!" her mom yelled. "Yea?" Serenity asked. "What about your breakfast and not saying hi to your mother?" "Hi mom." Serenity laughed as she gave her mother a hug."And don't worry about breakfast I'll get something on the way, Bye!" Serenity ran out the door as her mother just shook her head and couldn't help but smile. As the girl walked to school she thought she saw the boy who had rescued her but when she looked around to see if she actually saw him, he was gone. Man do I have a story for my friends. Serenity thought. Before she went to school she went to a grocery store and bought a pack of donuts. When she finally reached school the bell rang, so yet again she had to hurry. She reached her first class which was English and she took her usual seat next to her friends Krista and Savannah. Krista was tan, with brown hair and brown eyes and was about 5'6 making her in inch taller than Serenity, while Savannah was about 5'5 making her the same height, she was pale, with brownish hair and really pretty blue eyes."Hey where did you go after the party?" Krista asked, "Yeah!! I found a cute boy for you too!" Savanna shouted, once again embarrassing Serenity. "I….was walking home when these guys tried to hurt me or something" replied Serenity, "Oh my god! Are you alright?" Krista asked in a scared manner. "Yeah" Serenity smiled," Before they could hurt me a boy came and saved me." "A BOY!!!!" Krista and Savanna shouted, startling Serenity. "What did he look like? Was he cute?" Savannah asked, "Well…" Serenity replied," I don't quite remember what he looks like, the only thing I can remember are his eyes." "His…..Eyes?" Savannah and Krista asked. "Yes" Serenity giggled, then frowned," They were of the lightest and most beautiful blue I've ever seen, but….there was so much sadness in them." Serenity started to cry. "Oh Serenity don't cry!" Krista went and gave Serenity a hug as she tried to comfort her. "Thanks Krista but…" Serenity started, "He looked so sad." After that was said the teacher started class and wanted everyone's attention." Class, may I have your attention please!" the teacher asked." Today we have a new student" as he said this, a young boy by the look of him he was sixteen and flat muscled about 5'9 and he was rather pale and had wavy black hair that reached down his neck and covered his eyes. "His name is Roy and I want you to make him feel welcome!" the teacher told his students. After this was said Serenity looked up at the boy and noticed he was looking at her to. When she reached his face she saw something she couldn't believe! The new student in her class was the same boy who had saved her the night before and she knew it because no one else on this earth could have such beautiful and at the same time such sad blue eyes like the boy who saved her, but this boy had those same exact eyes. Now, Serenity thought, time to get some answers!

Man!! I can't believe I let Andrea talk me into this! Roy thought, I mean come on. First she cut my hair making it go into my eyes all the time, but she said that girls like it and I guess she would know what she's talking about. Then she threw out all my clothes and took me out shopping for new clothes!! Still what am I doing here!? I'm different than the people here, and he looks around the class and see's all the normal students. Let's see oh I know I'll say hi I'm Roy and I am 813 years old in august!! Oh and I don't have a heart beat incase u think my heart's stopped!! Yeah that will get their attention! Roy was dressed in skinny jeans, a black v neck t-shirt and some black converse. I can't believe I did all this to- "Um………..Hi! My name is Serenity" Serenity greeted him. Roy looked at her and was able to read her thoughts and knew what she wanted was to know who he was or what he was and about the scratch on her neck, but the truth usually tends to leave humans in a state of shock. "Hello, my name is Roy; it's very nice to meet you Serenity." Roy greeted her back and started to walk away as Serenity said" I know who you are." and Roy stopped and replied "No you don't, you have no idea of who I really am." And with that said Roy walked away and to his next class. Serenity followed him; "Look," she said as she caught up with him."You may or may not know this but I remember you, you saved Me." she smiled. "I may have saved you from people with bad intentions, but I may have cursed you when I became involved" He replied trying not to pay much attention to her. "Well cursed or not, I'm really glad I met you that night." Serenity smiled, Roy laughed," You're glad you met a monster? Wow I think I'm in a state of shock!" he continued "I mean if I couldn't protect her then how am I suppose to-"he stopped and looked at the floor his eyes becoming ever more distant. "Roy?" "Roy it's me Serenity are you ok?" as she was asking this Roy stood perfectly still remembering the memories he tried to seal away, the memories of that awful night that changed everything. As Serenity was trying to get Roy's attention she saw something sliding off his face and she looked in his eyes and saw they were full of tears. Without thinking, Serenity went over to Roy and wrapped her arms around him."I don't know what happened in your past, and I don't know what will happen in your future but I know that I need you just as much as you need me." She said smiling, and suddenly she felt two very strong arms wrap around her and a whisper in her ear," You want to know all about me? You want to know everything? Well I'll tell you if you truly wish to hear but I'm telling you right now that my story isn't for those faint of heart." Roy replied with a faint smile. As they stood there embraced both of Serenity's friends stood there staring." Don't tell me!!" Savannah cried, "That Serenity has a boyfriend and hasn't even told us about it!!" "No way!" Krista said, "I mean I know it looks that way but Serenity would've told us if she-""I'll see you tonight." Roy said to Serenity, Serenity smiled "k, but where am I suppose to meet-""Don't worry about that" Roy replied with a smile and the two went to their separate classes. "Ok now we have to make Serenity SPILL!" Krista said with great determination," Yeah!!" agreed Savannah. With that said Krista and savannah followed Serenity to their next class.

Krista and Savannah get inside of their class and see's Serenity and instantly go to confront her.

"Oh hey guys what's up?" Serenity asks. "OH nothing much, you know except that you have a boyfriend and didn't even tell us about him!!!" Savannah replied. "I…don't have a boyfriend." Serenity said in defense," Serenity we saw you with him in the hall." Krista said. Serenity thought about it and knew who they were talking about.

"You mean Roy?" serenity asked, "Yeah!!" Savannah replied, Serenity laughed and her two friends looked at her in confusion." Roy and I aren't together." she said. "Then why are you both meeting later tonight?" Savannah asked," Oh well we're just going to hang together and talk." Serenity replied. Then her two friends laughed which confused her. "That sounds like a date to me!" Krista said. "Well it's not!" Serenity said. Before they could say more the class started and they paid close attention to their teacher. Roy thought about the night and what he would tell Serenity and he played with the cross around his neck and chuckled, how most people would think this would burn me. As he thought of this his biology teacher called on him because it seemed like he wasn't paying attention. "Roy!" he looked up and saw his teacher looking at him. "What's the answer?" his teacher asked. Roy answered "The answer is that viruses are alive." His teacher laughed, "Wrong answer! According to the cell theory they are not considered alive alright next question." "Excuse me" Roy said, "I'm sorry to say this but you're wrong sir." The teacher looked at him in confusion and said "Then explain this." Roy had a slight smile on his face." First off, do you consider yourself alive?" he asked, everyone laughed at his question," Yes," replied the teacher, "otherwise how else would I be here right now?" "That's my point exactly." Replied Roy," You see, according to the cell theory we aren't alive either, because all of us are not A sexual. This means that we need a mutual symbiosis in order to reproduce, much like a virus needs a parasitic symbiosis in order to reproduce." Before the teacher could say anything the bell rang and Roy left.

He was walking down the street when he heard someone call after him. "Hey Roy wait up!!" it was Serenity. So he stopped and turned around, "Hey Serenity, what's up?" "Well my friends think you're my boyfriend…" she said, "Your….Boyfriend?" Roy asked."Yea isn't it weird?" Roy listened to her thoughts and found out that she liked him a lot. "Well what your opinion about it?" he asked her. "Well…." they began to walk down the street together. "I really…..like you but at the same time I know nothing about you." She said. Roy laughed." It's funny how you don't know anything about someone but at the same time you know everything about them." Serenity looked at him and slowly reached for his hand; Roy saw what she was trying to do and reached for hers as well. Serenity began to blush, "Well…." Roy said, "Well…." Serenity also said, "I guess we're here." Roy smiled, and he stood with her in front of her door. How'd you know where I live?" Serenity asked. "That I'll tell you later tonight" he said and right when he was about to leave, the door opened and Serenity's mother stood in the doorway. "Why who's this?" her mother asked, and Roy turned to meet this woman. "Hello it's very nice to meet you, my name is Roy Alucard." he held out his hand and , Serenity's mom, shook it. "It's nice to meet you Roy. Would you like to come inside?" asked, "Oh no mom I don't think-"before she could finish Roy cut her off, "Of course , I would be delighted to." So the three of them walked into the house which was a two story one, with a beautiful kitchen that you could tell the mother took pride in, and along with the living room which had a fireplace. There was evidence that a man was not present in this home, because outside there was an axe and wood, but the wood already being cut and the axe being completely clean, as well as the lawn starting to get all out of place.

So they all three sat down, Roy and Serenity sat together on the couch while Serenity's mom sat by herself on the loveseat. "So Roy is it? How come I've never had the chance to meet you or your parents?" Serenity's mother asked. "The reason why you haven't met me is because I'm rather new here, and the reason why you haven't met my parents is because……they're dead." Roy replied. Serenity looked at Roy and then to her mother. "Roy I'm so sorry." Her mother said, "How did they-""MOM!!!" Serenity yelled, but Roy held her hand and stopped her from saying more. "It's alright Serenity; they died a while ago, my mother giving birth to me, and my father who I never met." Roy replied. "Oh…" replied her mom. "But" Roy said," That's not why I'm here, I wanted to ask your permission to date your daughter." Roy said in a very calm voice. Serenity looked at him, beginning to blush, because secretly she's always wanted someone to ask her mom for permission to date her, and her dream is now reality. "Well it depends on how responsible you are." Her mother replied. Serenity looked discouraged and Roy had a slight smile on his face which confused Serenity. "Well just in case that was it I brought out the transcripts of my grades, my employer's name and his comments on my work and also my aunt's # so you may call her." He handed all of them to and she took them and read through each of them very thoroughly. "Well," her mother began "It looks like you're a good student, and worker, so the answer is yes you may date my daughter." Serenity looked at Roy who was still smiling and then Roy looked at her, which made her turn and blush. "Thank you , I promise to bring her back at around ten." Her mother smiled," Ok, I hope you both have fun." Serenity couldn't believe how well Roy handled the situation with her mother. When she looked at Roy she just saw him look at both her and her mother and smiling, he got up from the couch and said "I'll come to pick you up at around 6" he smiled. Serenity blushing," Ok see you then." and he walked to the door and right before he left he turned and said "It was a pleasure to meet you ." and he left. After he was about a block or two away her mother got up with such a look of satisfaction on her face. "That boy is a keeper." she shouted. "Mom, please don't embarrass me like that!" Serenity cried. Then Serenity thought of something and was in total despair. "Serenity what's wrong!?!" her mother cried, "What am I going to wear!?!?!" Serenity screamed. Then bolted up the stairs and into her room, looking for anything that would make her look pretty was all that was on her mind, well…besides Roy she thought. So she looked through everything in her closet and found something that totally would make her stunning for tonight. She ran to the shower and turned on the hot water and just stood in its perfect heat. During which she was wondering what her new boyfriend Roy was doing at this very moment right now. She laughed and then smiled, and then frowned. Why was it that Roy had such a sad look in his eyes? And why does he refer himself as a monster? Oh well, she thought, hopefully I find all that out tonight.

Roy walked home, but instead of your average house he lived in a mansion! he walked in and a herald was standing by and announced his presence, Welcome Lord Roy, The Angel of Oblivion, The Daywalker, and The Harv-" That's quite alright Bob," Roy smiled, "you don't have to announce me whenever I walk by" and then he laughed, "Seriously friends shouldn't act like this." Then Bob smiled and he said "Agreed Sir, I mean Roy." "Much better." Roy laughed, "Oh by the way have you seen Andrea?" he asked, "Oh yes Lady Andrea is in the training hall." "Thank you Bob." Then Roy walked over to the training hall and saw Andrea. She was probably in her early Twenties, around 5'9'; she was very beautiful with long blonde hair and a very pale compaction. To Roy she was a sort of mother figure to him even though she was much younger than him. At the current moment she was dueling against 5 other people and was so far winning her rapier being the most graceful. After she defeated them she saw Roy standing in the doorway, "Hey Roy!" she ran over and kissed him on the forehead. Roy blushed, "Oh come on Andrea!" he rubbed off the lipstick she left on him and said "I can't have my date start thinking I'm two timing her now can I?" he smiled. Andrea got into a frenzy "Who is she? When is it? Is it the same one from-"before she could finish Roy cut her off. "Let's discuss this during our duel." and he went and picked up a rapier and stepped forward and got into the beginning stance. Andrea smiled and they started their duel. "So is it the same girl?" Andrea asked as she slashed at Roy's legs. Roy jumped up and threw himself backward right as Andrea plunged at him. "Yeah it is." He smiled and he plunged at her. Andrea laughed and side stepped him blocking the attack easily. "You're losing your touch Roy" She laughed. "Actually," Roy smiled. "I just won this." he smiled. Getting up and putting his rapier behind his back getting both his and Andrea's rapier intertwined. While Andrea was curious to what he said, Roy twisted his wrist making Andrea's rapier turn against her, thus creating the finishing blow. Andrea laughed. "Well I guess you win again" and Roy looked at her with a smile on his face. "Well not everyone has 812 years of practice." he laughed. "Oh by the way may I ask you something?" Andrea looked at him slightly puzzled. "Ok…Sure." "Will you….help me pick out an outfit to wear for my date with Serenity tonight?" he looked away embarrassed. She giggled to herself "Of course!! I would be delighted to!" And with that she grabbed Roy's hand and ran strait to his room, Roy trying his best not to trip. When they got to his room she opened the door and went straight to Roy's closet. Roy's room was of elegant fashion. It had a nice couch, and an old fashion closet with a computer and a rather large stereo system. There was also a large portrait of a beautiful young girl probably fifteen, she had medium length brown hair, a pale complexion and beautiful green eyes. The odd thing was there was no bed!!! Instead about fifteen feet off the floor was a rather large hammock about maybe 8 by 7 feet. Andrea looked through Roy's closet and finally found what she was looking for. "Perfect" she screamed. Roy looked at what was in her hands it was a white dress shirt that would show off his body very well and some black skinny jeans. Roy smiled "Thank you Andrea." Andrea smiled back "Of course, now go out there and show that girl what you're made of!" and with that Andrea handed Roy the outfit she picked out for him and left. Roy walked to his bathroom turned on the shower and got in. Thinking about what he would tell Serenity, even though after tonight she would probably be afraid of him and never want to see him ever again. "I'm Not Afraid of You!" He remembered what Elizabeth had told him when he turned. He looked at the rosary wrapped around his wrist and had a faint smile on his face. "What are you up to now Vergil?" After his shower he got out and wiped the mirror off opening a drawer to get his straight razor and some shaving cream, he began to shave. Afterwards he put on his jeans and shoes and stepped out using his hands to get out whatever water was left in his hair. He put on his Shirt and stepped out of his room and into the grand hall of his home. Andrea was there waiting for him and turned and saw him. "Oh my Gosh Roy!" she cried "You look so HANDSOME!!" she ran over and totally squeezed the life out of him. "Andrea I think Serenity would like me to still be breathing when she sees me!" She set him down and said "You're probably right." she smiled. Roy went over to her and hugged her back. "Thank you Andrea I love you as if you were my own mother." She blushed embarrassed, and hugged him back "And I love you as if you were my own son." Afterwards Roy went outside and picked 3 red roses from his garden. "What are those for?" Andrea asked, Roy laughed. "Not what, who!" He went over to her and handed her one. "Awe for me?" she giggled, "Of course" replied Roy "and the others are for Serenity and…" Roy looked down sad. Andrea looked at him and knew what he was going to say "It's ok Roy now no crying!! It's not attractive for your date!" She smiled. He looked up at her and smiled, "Right well I have to go, I'll see you later Andrea!" and with that he ran out the door and into the night. It was almost 5:59 and Serenity was just about to put on her outfit when she heard the doorbell ring she looked out her bedroom window and saw Roy standing outside looking more handsome than ever. "Oh my gosh!" she turned to see what time her clock had and it was Six o' clock on the dot. Talk about having perfect timing she thought and hurried as fast as she could to make herself presentable. When the doorbell rang a second time her mother answered the door and asked "Who is it? Oh Roy don't you look handsome!! Please come in come in." Roy stepped inside, "Thank you , Is Serenity ready?" and right after he asked Serenity came walking down the stairs wearing a beautiful white dress, with shoes to match her dress, her hair was also very beautiful. As she was coming down she tripped and almost fell but she felt something strong catch her and she looked up and saw Roy holding her in his arms. She was blushing so much she almost turned red. Roy was just smiling "Looks like you fell head over heels for me!" Afterwards he set Serenity down and she looked at him "Very funny!" She said embarrassed, Roy caught a strand of hair that was out of place and set it behind her ear, Serenity looked at him still blushing "I'm sorry, you look beautiful" Roy smiling, handed the Rose he picked earlier. She took it and turned bright pink, "Thank you." she smiled. Roy turned and held out his hand. She took it and they walked out of her door and onto their date. They walked in the moonlight Roy holding her to his side. How romantic Serenity thought, I wonder where we're going. They walked into a lovely garden with a beautiful fountain in the center, and Roy smiled "We're here." Suddenly bright lights came up showing a beautiful dance floor that Roy and Serenity were almost in the center of, if it weren't for the fountain. There was a band and many other couples dancing together and being cheerful. Oh NO!! Serenity thought, I DON'T KNOW HOW TO DANCE!! Serenity was in utter despair what if Roy- "Serenity" she turned around and saw Roy holding out his hand "May you honor me with a dance?" he smiled such a beautiful smile that Serenity took his hand and without thinking just volunteered to make a total fool of herself. They began dancing and Serenity broke away from Roy "I'm sorry, I don't know how to dance" "Well that will soon be fixed" She turned almost tripping but again Roy caught her. Making it seem that he had dipped her, he brought her back up and twirled her, she couldn't believe how easy dancing was when she was with Roy. Suddenly all the other couples stopped and watched as Roy and Serenity danced. "Roy," Serenity blushed "everyone's staring at us." Roy laughed "Don't worry; right now it's just you and me." Serenity smiled. Just then Roy threw her into the air she span like a beautiful angel and fell gracefully into Roy's arms where he flipped her into a dip. Everyone began applauding them and Roy brought Serenity back up and whispered in her ear "Let's eat." and with that he led them to a table for two.

Chapter 2: The Truth about Everything.

They sat down and a beautiful waitress came to serve them. "Hello what can I get for you?" her eyes being glued to Roy. This made Serenity jealous because she thought that the waitress was much prettier than her and not just that but that she was 18! Serenity thought that Roy would probably pay more attention to the waitress the he would her. But the exact opposite happened; he wouldn't stop staring at her, and hardly paid attention to the waitress. This made the waitress rather upset, "Oh my apologies I would like two chicken risottos with two glasses of sparkling water" Roy answered still paying attention to Serenity. "Alright let me know if there's anything else I can get you" she smiled at Roy, who was still staring at Serenity. The waitress left angry that he didn't pay any attention to her. Serenity looked at him with utter confusion on her face. "Is something wrong?" he asked. Serenity still looked at him in complete confusion. "Is something wrong? That lady was gorgeous!! Not just that but she was two years older then you and she was totally crushing!" Roy tilted his head to the side which totally made Serenity blush." I'm sorry, I guess I just think you're much more beautiful." he smiled, and Serenity blushed. "So….what are we going to talk about?" Serenity asked. "Oh I almost forgot," Roy said." So what do you want to know?" Serenity thought and asked "Why were you so sad today?"


End file.
